Mangetsu no Kitsune
by Kitty Nekkyo
Summary: HPNaruto Crossover, Shonenai A creature lurks in the darkness, a boy walks down a dark forest trail. How will this encounter effect the boy and the monster?
1. Prologue

Kitty: Don't ask how or why I started yet another fanfiction but I did and so here it is. Now before you begin reading we have some info for you about the fic so that before you start reading you'll be able to tell if it's worth your time or not.

**Summary and Facts About Story:** This story will be a Harry Potter/Naruto crossover. Yes I know you are all probably like, "another one?" Well too bad because it popped into my brain and then popped out when I typed it up. Now another thing is that this will be shounen-ai. I will have a voting for the pairings but for now you get to vote for the main pairing! Here are your choices:

Itachi/Naruto (grins evilly I love this pairing its gonna be fun to work with if its chosen)

Harry/Naruto (O.o well probably not going to be popular but hey its all up to you guys)

Fred/George/Naruto (-.-;; Oh come on you know it would work. I mean putting three pranksters together and also Fred and George would be willing to share a lover. I'm actually hoping this one is chosen!)

Other-if you do not like the three choices above then you may choose but it can not be a Gaara/Naruto fic because I'm already doing one of those, it cannot be Kakashi/Naruto cause I cannot bare to take Kakashi away from Iruka because they are just to cute together, and it cannot be Voldemort/Naruto because that would creep the shit out of me. Well hope you enjoy!

* * *

Winds tear through the branches of trees and inhuman growls and howls echo through the night. The crunching of dried leaves and breaking of branches gave away the presence of the creatures hidden in the shadows. Glowing eyes flash into view before disappearing just as quickly. 

Footsteps thump through the dark woods and the rustling of leaves accompanied them. A soft humming weaves its way into the winds traveling the air currents in soothing waves. A creature's ears perk up at the noise. It sniffs the air as if to confirm it had heard another being in the woods. It growls in anticipation as it quietly makes its way towards the source of such a wonderful and calming sound.

When it came to the edge of the forest path it saw a boy walking along the path. The boy has golden spiked up hair and a blaring orange jumpsuit that seems to scream "notice me!" despite its spiked up appearance, the golden locks sway in even the slightest wind, giving away the fact that it was actually as soft as silk. His face is well shaped and sort of effeminate and the three whisker marks on each cheek give him a feline-like appearance. Cerulean blue eyes hold sorrow and pain, but also reveal a strong determination to survive. A serene smile plays across rosy lips as he continues to hum the soothing tune.

The creature crouches down into a pouncing position then waits for its new prey's back to be to it. Once the boy's back is turned, the creature releases a bone chilling howl and pounces.

"What the!" the boy cries out as he is attacked.

The creature wrestles with the boy until it has him pinned to the ground. In one swift movement, it bites the boy's shoulder. The boy cries out in pain before ramming his feet into the creature's belly causing it to fly into a tree and is knocked unconscious. The boy staggers to his feet while he clutches the bite wound which is bleeding profusely. He takes a better look his attacker and shock overwhelms him. The creature looks like a humanoid wolf.

"Nande?" the boy mutters before a wave of dizziness hits him. Black spots cloud his vision and his awareness is slipping. He falls to his knees and tries to remain conscious. However he loses the battle and soon falls into the realm of dreams.

As the night progresses both the boy and creature remain unaware. Soon the sun breaks through the horizon and the full moon sinks out of the brightening sky. The creature twitches in pain and its features start to shift their form. The ears and tai shrink until they disappear and the rest of the body changes. In place of the beast, a frazzled looking man lays and starts to stir. A moan tumbles from his from his mouth and slowly weary eyes open. A hand raises and combs its finger's through graying hair as the man's eyes gaze around the area, searching for clues as to where he was. A gasp escapes his mouth when he spots the boy lying on the ground unconscious.

"No, what have I done?" he murmurs before taking out a wand from his coat pocket. "Better take him to Dumbledore" he mutters. With a graceful flick of his wand, the boy floats into his arms. Another flick and they both pop out of the area, a puddle of drying blood and a few broken tree branches the only evidence of what had just happened.

* * *

Kitty: God just shoot me now 

Naruto: Why?

Kitty: I started yet another fic before I finished my others. I swear that makes like ten or eleven at the moment.

Naruto: your fault

Kitty: NO IT'S MY BRAIN'S FAULT! I swear it has a mind of its own.

Naruto: You do know that that made absolutely no sense right?

Kitty: Do I ever make sense?

Naruto: ….no

Kitty: Ok then why did you ask?

Naruto: I don't know but whatever just end the prologue

Kitty: Fine! Thank you all very much for reading my crappy story and please review if you want to cause I LOVE CRITICISM as long as its put in a nice tone. I hate people who are mean about their criticism. Well toodles!

**Definitions:**

Nande?-What?

Mangetsu no Kitsune- Full Moon Fox


	2. Chapter 1

Kitty: Finally I'm updating this story!!! YAY!! Sorry about the wait but with my driver's ed classes and then all the other crap going on just completely took up all my time!

Naruto: IT'S ABOUT TIME YA OLD HAG!!!

Kitty: (eye twitches) I AM NO AN OLD HAG!!! I'M ONLY SEVENTEEN YOU GAKI!

Naruto: SEE ONLY OLD PEOPLE CALL PEOPLE GAKI! JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY!!

Kitty: (growls) FINE!!

* * *

Tired blue eyes gazed down at the sleeping blond from behind half-moon spectacles. His long white hair and beard seemed to glow in the light of the full moon. He gave a weary sigh then gazed out at the moon. The door creaked open, drawing the attention of those eyes. 

"How's the boy?" the women who walked in asked. Her graying black hair seemed a bit frizzed and her tired gaze gave her a very stressed look. She looked at the mop of blond hair in a worried fashion.

"His condition has remained unchanged I am afraid. He's a very unusual case. Normally those just bitten by a werewolf awaken the next day in full health with only a scar as testimony of the attack. This boy, however, has been in a coma since the last full moon." Dumbledore explained.

"I also heard that no matter what Pomfrey did those scars on his cheek wouldn't fade away." Minerva stated with a questioning look.

"Yes that is correct and I have yet to learn why"

"That poor boy. Remus is torn up about it" McGonnagall said.

Dumbledore was about to respond when a pulse of strong and animalistic magic pulsed through the area. Both adults instantly gazed over at the boy. His body was glowing a bloody red that seemed pure evil. Vibrant blue eyes snapped open, only to squint closed again from the overwhelming pain coursing through his petite body. His mouth opened in a silent scream as he clutched his head.

"Get out! Get out!" he cried out desperately to seemingly nothing. Just then he noticed the other occupants in the room who had their wands drawn as they watched the scene fearfully. "Please help me" The blond pleaded with them. "I don't want to hurt anyone." He cried out in desperation. "Lock me up, seal me away, I don't care what you do just do it before Kyuubi takes full control!" tears started falling down his whiskered cheeks as he held his head with both hands trying to hold back the Kyuubi as well as he pleaded for help from the two in front of him.

The blonde's eyes flashed from the vibrant blue they were naturally, to a blood red and then back again. His eyes continued to switch back and forth between the two colors, signifying the internal battle taking place in his mind. Unfortunately the red eyes' appearances started growing more frequent and their duration grew longer.

Dumbledore's mind was still processing this all. 'The Kyuubi? I hear it was killed but I guess instead it was sealed inside this boy.' Dumbledore mentally pondered. 'The werewolf's bite must have weakened the seal.' Dumbledore snapped out of his daze and turned sharply to Minerva who looked worried. "The only way we can help this boy and prevent the escape of the Kyuubi is to strengthen the seal. Unfortunately he'll still become a werewolf on full moons but at least it won't be the most powerful demon rampaging" he explained quietly.

"But how are we going to reinforce the seal? We don't use chakra?" McGonnagall asked in slight hysterics.

"The boy that came to us a few months ago might know how to or at least who to go to." Dumbldore replied. He flicked his want and the boy was immobilized. With another flick, the three of them transported out of the room and into an old fashioned room in an inn.

A boy who looked a few years older than the immobilized blond was sitting on the bed reading a book. He wore simple black slacks with a red sleeveless shirt. Black eyes peered at them over the top of his book. His eyes widened in shock when he saw the blond and his condition. He dropped the book and quickly stood up and walked over to his visitors.

"Itachi, we need your help. I assume you know about this boy and the demon sealed inside of him considering the look in your eyes so I'll get straight to the point." Dumbledore said seriously. "The boy was bitten by Remus during a full moon. The bite weakened the seal containing the Kyuubi. Can you strengthen the seal or at least direct us to someone who can?"

Just as Itachi was about to answer, the Kyuubi fully took over his vessel's body and broke free of the spell restraining him. He growled in a feral fashion before lunging at Minerva. Faster than one could blink, Itachi appeared in front of her. His left hand flashed through different seals and the tips of his fingers on his right hand started glowing with chakra. When the seals were done he slammed his finger tips onto where the seal for Kyuubi was. Kyuubi had its breath knocked out of it. Red eyes slipped closed as Kyuubi's consciousness fell out of awareness.

"Good. I knew coming to you was a good idea" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "Now when will he wake up?"

Itachi bent over and gently shook the boy, trying to wake him up. "Naruto, Naruto wake up" he called out in a gentle voice.

Instead of waking up, Naruto's body began to tense and a whimper escaped his lips. The petite body began to change shape. Golden fur tinted red, sprouted all over his body. His face morphed into a snout and his teeth elongated, becoming sharper. The whisker marks on his face seemed to rip from his cheeks into real whiskers. Two large fluffy fox ears grew on top of his head and his human ears disappeared. His body shifted into that of a fox's and suddenly nine tails sprouted from his tail bone.

The three stood there in stunned silence before the silence was broken by Dumbledore's amused voice. "Well, I assume this is caused by the bite as well. I guess instead of turning into a werewolf, he turned into a werefox."

A whine reached their ears. They looked and saw the fox stirring. Indigo eyes snapped open and looked around. They widened in shock when it saw the nine tails swaying behind him. It looked down at its body and yipped in surprise. Looking around more, the fox finally noticed the three sets of feet then looked up at their owners. The sight it saw was definitely an odd one. Two people who looked like they came out of a fantasy book and an S-class rank missing nin all in the same room. After staring at the trio of humans for a bit, the fox gained a look of resignation, making it clear that he wouldn't try to figure anything out until he was back to normal and could speak again. Naruto yawned and struggled to keep his eyes open. The half asleep fox had to be one of the cutest things they had ever seen. Itachi bent down and picked up the drowsy fox. Naruto glanced up at Itachi as the missing nin cradled him in his arms. He yawned again, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes from being so tired. Wrapping his nine, fluffy tails around himself, he curled up in a ball and fell asleep.

Dumbledore chuckled humorously. "Apparently he trusts you."

"To some degree I guess but why he even trusts me at all confounds me. He grew up with the lies that I had killed my entire clan to test my power. Even worse was that the group I was undercover in had ordered me to capture him so they could extract the demon inside of him using a technique that would result in the death of the container." Itachi told them then sighed. "Fortunately, I was able to fake not being able to capture him. Unfortunately, they were able to capture his friend, Gaara, who was also a container for a demon. The extraction was a success and Gaara died. However, the women who had originally sealed the demon in Gaara, sacrificed her own life and, with Naruto's help, was able to revive Gaara back to the land of the living."

Minerva and surprisingly, Dumbledore stared at him in shock and fear. "You mean there's a resurrection technique?" she asked in fear.

"Unforunately and fortunately yes. It also seems one of the most powerful enemies to my home village has discovered a way around death and has used it at least two times already to keep his youth." Itachi answered stoically.

"That's not a good thing. Voldemort might try to find a willing shinobi to work with him. He may not have a physical body yet but he is still around and looking for solutions none the less." Dumbledore said wearily.

"Well what are we going to do with this blond fuzz ball?" Itachi asked curiously.

"Well because his is a werewolf, until he is ready to handle being a were-being, he will have to stay here so we can keep him under control. I see three possible options. One is that he can stay in Hogsmeade and live as a foreign traveler. The second is that he could stay at Hogwarts as a guard of sorts. The last option is that he attends Hogwarts as a foreign exchange student." Dumbledore told them. "How old is he anyway? He looks like he could be eleven at the most twelve."

Itachi looked amused. "No Naruto is actually only three years younger than me making him seventeen"

Dumbledore and Minerva yet again had a shocked look on their faces. "But how? He looks so young?"

"It's a genjutsu. It allowed him to look younger than he was supposed to be. I suppose it made him look too young because in his genjutsu form he was supposed to look fourteen." Itachi said thoughtfully.

"Why hide his age?"

"To help protect him. If he had gone to the academy with students his age then he would have been an even bigger outcast." Was the explanation Itachi gave.

"Well then if he chooses the last option we'll put him in third year because he has no previous knowledge of magic whatsoever. Also, we'll wait until he's in his natural form to decide whether this genjutsu should stay up or not" Dumbledore decided. Then he looked at the blond fox that was still curled up in the missing nin's arms. "Well, since he seems to like you, he can stay here with you for the night. We'll come by in the morning after he's changed back to decide what to do." With that Minerva and Dumbledore both popped out of the room.

Itachi sighed and looked at the kitsune in his arms. A smile broke out on his face when it let out a little whine and curled up tighter into a ball. It was amazing how small a ball the medium dog sized fox could curl itself up into. He gently set the kitsune on the pillow next to the one he used and lay down in bed. Turning off the lights, he settled down for some much needed rest.

* * *

Kitty: Ok so you guys are probably like "WTF is going on with their ages?" well I decided that I wanted to make Naruto a bit older than he is in the anime but have him under a genjutsu to make him look like the Naruto in the manga and anime. I'll be giving a description of what he looks like when the genjutsu is off in the next chapter. If you have any questions I will answer them so just put them in a review or PM.

Naruto: she also forgot to mention that the voting is still going on for the most part. It will most likely end up as an Itachi/Naruto pairings because she has a weird fetish with that pairings as well as with Jiraiya/Naruto.

Kitty: fetish is such a crude word

Naruto: Well what else should I call it

Kitty: huh? Oh well I didn't mean it was wrong because it truly is a fetish but its still a crude word

Naruto: (sweatdrops) ok well anyway, this fic will have me smarter than I am in the mange/anime because Kitty believes that if the villagers had treated me nicer and had helped me, I would have been as smart, if not smarter, than Sasuke

Kitty: BUT IT'S TRUE!! You learned the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu in one day, a feet most people couldn't accomplish and yet you still act out like an idiot to get attention. I personally believe that they should make that a mask of happiness to hide your intelligence but nooooo they want to keep you an idiot (continues to rant)

Naruto: Ignore her. Now thank you for reading this chapter and she is sorry for making you wait for it. Please review! Until next time!


	3. Chapter 2

Kitty: Well my friends I am here to inform you that yes this is the next chapter and that the voting will end after the next chapter so by in chapter 4 I'll will be posting the final results of the voting here are the results so far.

ItaNaru9

Harry/Naruto 4

George/Naruto/Fred7

Kitty: just for your information, Naruto will ALWAYS be uke because…I just can't picture him being seme

Naruto: -.-;;

Kitty: (insert big cheesy smile)

Naruto: just get onto the story

Kitty: right!

------------

Dark obsidian orbs cracked open as a shrill alarm went off. Itachi yawned as he sat up and looked around his room while slamming his hand down on the off button of the evil alarm clock. A small smile broke out on his face when he saw the medium sized fox curled up on the pillow next to him. He glanced outside and deduced that it would only be a couple more minutes before the fox went back to his natural form. He stood up and went over to his drawers and picked out a set of clothing that were too small for him and set them on the bed. He then picked out a set for himself and went into the bathroom for a shower.

At the sound of running water, the golden fox stirred from his sleep and blearily looked around. A small whine escaped its mouth when pain flooded through his body. Slowly and painfully his body shifted back to its human form leaving him with nothing on. When he noticed his state of undress, he frantically searched the room and sighed in relief when he saw the pair of clothes set out. He quickly put them on before looking around the room again. His eyes landed on a large full-body mirror in the corner of the room. He tiptoed his way of to mirror and looked into it.

A state of shock over took him as he noticed the changes to his body. He was still the same height but his body was lean and effeminate and his large blue eyes seemed to have dark outlines making it look like he was wearing eyeliner. The shape of his eyes was more tilted and his pupils were slitted giving them an exotic look. His hair was a bit longer and looked exactly how the Yondaime's looked. The whiskers on his face were darker and his canines were longer and sharper giving him an animalistic appearance. Absently he noted the genjutsu on his body must have been dispelled because otherwise he would not have looked over thirteen years old. Sure he still looked young for his age but now he looked fifteen instead of twelve meaning the genjutsu used on him was longer there.. However, that wasn't what caught his attention. No, what caught his attention were the two golden fox ears on his head and the nine elegant fox tails that were wagging behind him.

"My you're a pretty thing now aren't you?" a voice stated, drawing him out of his daze.

"What the?" Naruto said as he glanced around looking for the source of the voice. "Who said that?"

"I did" said the voice again. It was obviously a women's voice.

He looked around and still couldn't find the source. When a cough caught his attention he looked at the mirror. The mirror looked normal enough until a mouth seemed to form out of the metal part and started talking to him. "Fox ears and nine tails, well if you aren't cute I don't know what is" the mirror said.

Naruto stared at the mirror for a while before leaping back with a yell. "HOW THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING?" he shouted. Suddenly he heard noises coming from the bathroom and suddenly the door opened and out darted Itachi wearing on a pair of black slacks with a towel on his head. Naruto blushed and quickly turned his head away.

Itachi was just about to ask what was going on when he saw how Naruto looked. He sighed before asking the question originally on his mind. "What happened?"

Naruto looked back up at Itachi after finally getting control of the blush on his face. "Well I was looking at how I looked and then the fricken mirror talked to me. HOW THE HELL DID IT TALK TO ME?" Naruto shouted in confusion.

"This place is one of magic so normally inanimate objects often end up talking to you or something." Itachi answered calmly.

"Oh" was the only intelligent reply Naruto could come up with.

Itachi looked around his room before finally spotting what he wanted. A pure black owl sitting on his windowsill hooted at him as he walked over to it. Quickly he found a piece of paper and a quill and wrote down a short note before tying onto the owl's leg and sending the animal off to deliver the message. He turned and saw a questioning look on Naruto's face.

"A carrier owl. It will carry that letter I wrote to the person who originally found you. He'll be able to answer all your questions better than I can" he informed the blond who nodded in response and went to lay down on his back on the bed.

"So, are you going to tell me what really happened during the Uchiha Massacre or are you going to continue playing out your lie?" Naruto asked unexpectedly.

The question surprised Itachi. From the way Naruto acted, he had never thought the blond was capable of such insight. The sudden intellect displayed by the blond intrigued him. "How do you know of the lies spun around the massacre? It's a top secret matter so I doubt you found out from the Hokage who was the only who knew." Itachi asked curiously. Despite his cover had been blown to the blond he wasn't worried the boy would go blabbing it around to everyone.

"Well for one thing I'm only two years younger than you so I was able to assess the situation better than I would have if I was actually the age my genjutsu made me look like. Also I happened to be training that night. I saw you sitting out by the lake that night. You looked very sad. I assume that was because it was only a couple days before that you were forced to kill your closest friend because it turns out he was a traitor to the Leaf." Naruto explained. "Not only that but when the Hokage told everyone what had happened during the massacre I could sense I lie. I could also sense your hesitance to attack me when you were ordered to capture me because of the Kyuubi." Naruto looked Itachi directly in the eyes and had a serious expression. "I had my suspicions about what had truly happened during the massacre after that. That's when I figured it out. Someone had used a genjutsu, like the one I had on, to make them self look like you. Not even the Byakugan or Sharingan can see through it. I knew you had despised your clan but you loved your mother. She was the only who saw you as a human and there is no way that you would have killed her and severed that bond."

Itachi was definitely impressed. The boy had figured everything out where no one else, not even the most intelligent Jounins, could. "A mask" he suddenly said out of the blue. When Naruto raised a questioning eyebrow at him he took the liberty to explain further. "Not only were you hiding your age but your capabilities as well. How much of the Naruto publicly seen was the true Naruto?"

Now it was Naruto's turn to be impressed. Sure he had relinquished his mask at the moment but he didn't think Itachi would have realized he had been hiding behind it the entire time. "Well I'm not stupid. My IQ was tested and proved to only be five points below Shikamaru's. Knock off the clumsiness and sheer acts of stupidity and you have the real me. Well ok so I'm not always that happy, I mean come on after all the crap that's happened to me there's no way I could possibly be that happy. Oh and I do not like Sakura. How anybody could I don't know."

Itachi chuckled. Apparently, Naruto kept his bluntness about his thoughts on things. "That explains a lot. Does anyone else know about your mask?"

"Umm…maybe Ero-sennin and Tsunade-baba"

Before their conversation could progress any further, two people popped into the room….literally. Naruto vaguely recognized them from when Kyuubi was trying to take over and from when he had turned into a fox.

"Ah it seems you have changed back…..well for the most part at least." Dumbledore said cheerfully. He waved his wand and conjured four comfy chairs for them to sit in. Once everyone was seated, he took looked directly at Naruto again. "Well, why don't we start with introductions? You obviously already know Itachi so my companion and I shall start and then you can introduce yourself. I am Albus Dumbledore. I am headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The old man said.

"And I am Minerva McGonnagall. I am the Transfigurations teacher at Hogwarts." The women introduced.

Naruto smiled brightly at the two. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. As you most likely have figured out I am the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I also happen to be the son of the late Arashi Kazuma, the Yondaime of Konoha." He said while bowing politely at the end.

"So the man who sealed the Kyuubi in you was your own father. That's interesting." Dumbledore mumbled to himself.

Naruto cleared his throat to gain their attention. "So exactly what did you come here to talk about?" he asked.

Dumbledore looked up at him with twinkling eyes. "Well we came here to talk to you about your predicament. We can't let you go back to Konoha yet because unfortunately someone has already informed out Ministry about you being a new werewolf. The fact that you are the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi made matters worse and the Ministry is not willing to let you leave for quite a while. At that point I asserted my authority and convinced them that instead of keeping you locked away, you could attend my school as a student or act as a guard. Unfortunately, at the moment, these are your only options." Dumbledore told him with a hint of remorse in his voice.

Naruto contemplated the choices. Both options sounded interesting. As a guard he would be able to wander around the school at anytime as well as have free time to train everyday but the student position seemed even more appealing. To be able to learn magic and meet new people guided Naruto into making his decision. "I would like to attend as a student if you don't mind." He stated.

Dumbledore nodded and waved his wand, conjuring up an envelope. "This contains the formal acceptance letter as well as a list of supplies you will need. Itachi has a special account set up for him that you can use to buy your school supplies and anything else you might need. He'll also be able to help you locate all of your supplies in Diagon Ally." He said. "Well that's everything. Because Itachi is going to be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, he'll bring you with him when he comes to Hogwarts. That means you'll be arriving a week earlier than the other students. Well we must be going now so until then" Dumbledore and McGonnagall left the room, closing the door behind them.

---------------------------------

Kitty: I'm sorry for taking so long in updating but first I had to update A Trail Of Tears then I had computer issues and then I got sick. In fact I'm still sick right now I'm just a bit loopy on the medicine they gave me. So any mistakes in this story you can blame on my dillusional sate...i mean slate...uh...something

Naruto: she means state and she also has this weird fascination with coloring in one of those velvety board thingies. You know with the pictures on it and the black velvet and you color in the picture. Well anyway hers is a dragon and she loves dragons so she wants it to be perfect

Kitty: Leprechauns!

Naruto: she's on prescription medicine and has a fever so forgive her insanity. Just review and don't forget that the voting for the pairing will end in two chapters!


	4. Author Note

I'm sorry for the severe lack in updates of my stories but my computer has officially died. I'm actually posting this note from my sister's computer. The chapters that I was working on were on that computer but fortunately most of the chapters I had written down on paper. I will update as soon as I get a new computer which will not be too much longer, maybe about a week or two. I'm sorry for the long wait.

**DO NOT REVIEW TO THIS. IF YOU HAVE A COMMENT THEN PM ME BUT DO NOT REVIEW FOR I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER OVER TOP OF THIS.**


End file.
